degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rage
Got this shit from Tumblr. Comment any number and I'll answer :3 1: Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed? 2: Do you take the shampoos and conditioner bottles from hotel? 3: Do you sleep with your sheets tucked in or out? 4: Have you ever stolen a street sign before? 5: Do you like to use post-it notes? 6: Do you cut out coupons but then never use them? 7: Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of a bees? 8: Do you have freckles? 9: Do you always smile for pictures? 10: What is your biggest pet peeve? 11: Do you ever count your steps when you walk? 12: Have you ever peed in the woods? 13: What about pooped in the woods? 14: Do you ever dance even if theres no music playing? 15: Do you chew your pens and pencils? 16: How many people have you slept with this week? 17: What size is your bed? 18: What is your Song of the week? 19: Is it okay for guys to wear pink? 20: Do you still watch cartoons? 21: Whats your least favorite movie? 22: Where would you bury hidden treasure if you had some? 23: What do you drink with dinner? 24: What do you dip a chicken nugget in? 25: What is your favorite food? 26: What movies could you watch over and over and still love? 27: Last person you kissed/kissed you? 28: Were you ever a boy/girl scout? 29: Would you ever strip or pose nude in a magazine? 30: When was the last time you wrote a letter to someone on paper? 31: Can you change the oil on a car? 32: Ever gotten a speeding ticket? 33: Ever ran out of gas? 34: Favorite kind of sandwich? 35: Best thing to eat for breakfast? 36: What is your usual bedtime? 37: Are you lazy? 38: When you were a kid, what did you dress up as for Halloween? 39: What is your Chinese astrological sign? 40: How many languages can you speak? 41: Do you have any magazine subscriptions? 42: Which are better legos or lincoln logs? 43: Are you stubborn? 44: Who is better...Leno or Letterman? 45: Ever watch soap operas? 46: Are you afraid of heights? 47: Do you sing in the car? 48: Do you sing in the shower? 49: Do you dance in the car? 50: Ever used a gun? 51: Last time you got a portrait taken by a photographer? 52: Do you think musicals are cheesy? 53: Is Christmas stressful? 54: Ever eat a pierogi? 55: Favorite type of fruit pie? 56: Occupations you wanted to be when you were a kid? 57: Do you believe in ghosts? 58: Ever have a Deja-vu feeling? 59: Take a vitamin daily? 60: Wear slippers? 61: Wear a bath robe? 62: What do you wear to bed? 63: First concert? 64: Wal-Mart, Target or Kmart? 65: Nike or Adidas? 66: Cheetos Or Fritos? 67: Peanuts or Sunflower seeds? 68: Ever hear of the group Tres Bien? 69: Ever take dance lessons? 70: Is there a profession you picture your future spouse doing? 71: Can you curl your tongue? 72: Ever won a spelling bee? 73: Have you ever cried because you were so happy? 74: Own any record albums? 75: Own a record player? 76: Regularly burn incense? 77: Ever been in love? 78: Who would you like to see in concert? 79: What was the last concert you saw? 80: Hot tea or cold tea? 81: Tea or coffee? 82: Sugar or snickerdoodles? 83: Can you swim well? 84: Can you hold your breath without holding your nose? 85: Are you patient? 86: DJ or band, at a wedding? 87: Ever won a contest? 88: Ever have plastic surgery? 89: Which are better black or green olives? 90: Can you knit or crochet? 91: Best room for a fireplace? 92: Do you want to get married? 93: If married, how long have you been married? 94: Who was your HS crush? 95: Do you cry and throw a fit until you get your own way? 96: Do you have kids? 97: Do you want kids? 98: Whats your favorite color? 99: Do you miss anyone right now? Category:Blog posts